Merah !
by Beilschmidt-san
Summary: Mereka berdua berambut merah. tapi... Chap 2 Update !
1. Their childhood

**Assassination Classroom by Yusei Matsui**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Beberapa tahun lalu_

Anak laki-laki berambut merah itu berlari jauh ke dalam hutan, ia tak mempedulikan lagi berapa banyak pelayan yang berlari mengejarnya, ia hanya ingin sendirian.

"Tuan !"

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh dan tidak memperhatikan kemana ia berlari, kakinya tersandung akar pohon, tubuh kecilnya berguling-guling di bukit curam itu.

BUGH !

Anak laki-laki itu mulai sadar, ia mengusap-usap kepalanya, pandangannya masih sedikit kabur,ia mengamati lingkungan sekitarnya, hanya ada semak-semak, hutan itu begitu hening, hanya ada suara yang ditimbulkan daun saat tertiup angin, dan suara aliran air, sepertinya sungai berada tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

"be-berat!"

"eh ?" Bocah laki-laki itu melihat ke bawah dan menyadari kalau ia mendarat di atas tubuh seseorang. Ia segera menyingkir dan mundur beberapa langkah. Ia menatap tubuh yang tergeletak itu dengan tatapan bingung, tapi ia tidak yakin apakah anak itu laki-laki atau perempuan,ia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, tubuhnya terbaring memeluk tanah,tubuhnya kecil, sepertinya ia jauh lebih muda darinya. Tubuh itu pun mulai bergerak, perlahan ia duduk tapi masih membelakangi sang bocah. Ia juga mengusap-usap kepalanya,ia membuka topinya dan rambut panjang yang bergelombang itu pun menjuntai,gadis kecil itu pun menoleh, mata emerald nya menatap sang bocah berambut merah, gadis kecil itu mengusap matanya, mengejapkannya beberapa kali dan mulai merangkak ke arah sang bocah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih pipi si rambut merah, tapi anak itu menepisnya. sang gadis terlihat terkejut.

"maaf, tapi.." Sang gadis menunjuk pipi kanannya.

"..."

"itu... pipimu berdarah"

Si Rambut merah menyentuh pipinya, ia memang merasakan sebuah cairan yang cukup kental , ia melihat tangannya, pandangannya berubah horror, ia menutup matanya,ia benci darah, ia benci dirinya sendiri.

"jika kau begitu takut dengan darah, maka biarkan aku membersihkannya untukmu !"

Gadis kecil itu berdiri, berkacak pinggang dan terlihat bersemangat.

"Tunggu disini!" ia menunjuk bocah lelaki yang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Gadis kecil itu pun menghilang di balik semak. Si bocah berambut merah pun menarik napas panjang dan memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian

srak srak srak

Bocah itu langsung terjaga. Ia masih duduk, namun tangannya menggapai gapai sekitarnya, mencari benda yang dapat dilemparkan. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang kasar dan cukup berat, ia pun melemparnya ke arah semak-semak.

"ittte"

si gadis kecil itu pun muncul dari semak dengan memegangi kepalanya. Ia juga memungut batu yang dilemparkan kearahnya.

"haah kau benar-benar penuh antisipasi" Gadis kecil itu pun tersenyum lembut. Ia mendekati si Bocah berambut merah, lalu mengeluarkan 2 lembar daun dari saku celana nya.

"Tunggu ya"

Gadis itu berlari kesana kemari dan kembali dengan batu yang cukup besar, ia meleteakkan 2 lembar daun di atas batu dan mulai ia mendekati si bocah rambut merah. Ia duduk dihadapannya. Jaraknya benar-benar dekat.

"maaf, mungkin ini akan sedikit perih"

Gadis itu mengusapkan sapu tangan yang dibasahinya ke luka di pipi si bocah dengan lembut, lalu ia meniupnya, setelah itu ia menempelkan daun yang sudah ditumbuknya di luka sang bocah.

"lukanya tidak dalam, tenang saja, tidak akan berbekas"

"meskipun itu berbekas, aku tidak peduli"

"hee ? benarkah ?"

"..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"bukan urusanmu"

"ah, maaf"

Bocah itu menyentuh daun di pipinya.

"ah , biarkan saja untuk sementara, itu daun Anredera Cordifolia, bisa menyembuhkan luka"

"spertinya kau tahu banyak ya, berapa umurmu ?"

"aku ?" Gadis kecil itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri ia tersenyum riang.

"Tebaklah"

"lupakan kalau begitu"

"hee ? sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku, tapi kau terlalu serius" gadis kecil itu tertawa.

"aku 6 tahun" sambungnya lagi

"..." Bocah berambut merah itu tidak menjawab dan hanya memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Entah mengapa , tapi ia merasa santai berada di dekat si Gadis kecil.

"Tunggulah sebentar"

Gadis itu menghilang di balik semak-semak, tak lama kemudian ia datang bersama beberapa tangkai bunga yang berbeda. Gadis itu kembali duduk di dekat si bocah berambut merah.

.

Hening.

.

"apa kau tersesat?"

"..."

"kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkanmu keluar hutan, aku sudah mengenal hutan ini seperti halaman belakangku sendiri hehe"

Gadis itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan. Tapi bocah berambut merah itu menepisnya lagi. Ia berdiri. Sebenarnya, bocah berambut merah itu ingin berada disana lebih lama lagi, ia merasa nyaman, entah itu karena suasananya atau karena gadis kecil yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"kau begitu pintar di usiamu itu"

"eh ? tidak , aku hanya menyukai hal seperti ini" Gadis itu menunduk, ia berbicara dengan nada yang rendah. "terima kasih"

"apa ?"

"eh ? tidak , hanya saja kau orang pertama yang mengakuiku dan menerima hobby ku"

"bagaimana dengan keluargamu ?"

"aku memiliki empat saudara laki-laki, ayah dan ibu benar-benar menyayangiku, keluargaku benar-benar keluarga bahagia" Ia tersenyum, tapi entah mengapa , terlihat kesedihan di matanya.

"senangnya ya.."

Tiba-tiba si gadis kecil menarik lengan si rambut merah, memaksanya untuk berhenti.

Gadis itu memanggil sesuatu yang hampir terinjak si rambut merah.

"Uwah ! Kumbang tanduk rusa !" matanya benar-benar berbinar

"kau sangat menyukainya ya ?"

"tentu saja ! kumbang jenis ini cukup sulit ditemukan !" Gadis itu menempelkannya pada sebuah pohon.

"katamu sulit untuk ditemukan , lalu kenapa kau melepaskannya ?"

"aku menyukainya, tapi aku lebih senang jika ia bebas, mungkin suatu hari akan ada ratusan ekor, saat itulah aku akan menangkap salah satu dari mereka" Gadis itu tertawa riang.

Mereka pun sampai di perbatasan hutan. gadis itu menyerahkan bunga chrysanthemum berwarna ungu, dan tersenyum.

Seorang wanita datang mendekati mereka, dengan kasar ia memegang pergelangan tangan si gadis dan menyeretnya pergi.

"kaa-san"

"aku sudah seringkali memberitahumu ! jangan seenaknya pergi"

mereka berdua berhenti tak jauh dari si bocah berambut merah.

'ah sepertinya wanita itu mengkhawatirkannya'pikirnya

Gadis itu menyerahkan lavender yang dia bawa. wanita itu menerimanya.

"apa ? untuk apa benda ini ! mengganggu ! seharusnya kau belajar ! kau sadar sendiri kalau kau idiot!"wanita itu melemparkan lavender ke tanah dan menginjaknya,memukul kepala si Gadis, gadis itu tidak menangis, ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya, beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersenyum riang.

wanita itu berjalan jauh di depannya.

si gadis menengok ke belakang dan melambai , ia masih tersenyum riang. Akhirnya, sang gadis menghilang . Bocah laki-laki itu sedikit menyesal, ia tidak sempat menanyakan nama si gadis.


	2. Close Ecounter

Sebelumnya author minta maaf karena ceritanya mungkin semakin **Absurd , Gaje dan Aneh**.

.

please enjoy ~

.

* * *

Kelas 3 E di kunugigaoka bukanlah kelas biasa, bukan hanya karena kelas mereka dikucilkan , tapi karena kelas ini merupakan kelas bagi para _Assassin_ yang sengaja dilatih, mereka yang berada di kelas itu merupakan orang pilihan dengan berbagai kelebihan.

"Baiklah minna san , sekarang , sensei minta kalian memegang kotak yang berada di hadapan kalian" Kotak yang berada di hadapan mereka hanyalah sebuah kotak polos dengan tombol merah yang berkedip kedip.

"Hee ? memangnya kenapa sensei ?" Rio menatap Korosensei dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"tenang saja, nurufufufu ~ benda itu tidak berbahaya, setelah itu simpanlah kotak itu disini" Korosensei menepuk-nepuk meja nya menggunakan tentakel kuningnya.

Semua orang pun menuruti perintah Korosensei. Semuanya meletakkan kotak mereka masing-masing. Korosensei mulai mengacaknya.

"Nah, sekarang, kita dengarkan apa yang kalian inginkan, Nurufufufu~"

"a-apa maksud sensei?" Nagisa mengangkat tangannya dan wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Kotak yang kalian serahkan adalah kotak yang khusus sensei buat untuk mengetahui keinginan kalian Nurufufufu~"

Semua orang mulai protes, kelas pun berubah menjadi sangat ramai. Sensei mulai mengambil kotak itu secara acak, lalu menekan tombol merah.

 ** _'Aku menyukai Karma !'_**

.

.

Hening

.

.

 **"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** teriakan kelas 3 E itu sampai terdengar ke kampus utama Kunugigaoka gakuen.

 _ **'Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia, aku selalu ingin melihat senyumnya. Aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah menyadarinya, aku tahu aku tidak pantas untuknya, aku tahu dia dan manami memang cocok. aku hanya akan menyukainya seperti ini, aku tahu ini tidak benar, makanya, aku ingin bisa melupakannya, aku akan mencoba melupakannya'**_

Karma berdiri dari kursinya. Wajahnya sangat merah, entah karena ia malu atau marah.

"Hentikan semua omong kosong ini !" Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya dalam sakunya dan pergi keluar kelas, ia membanting pintu dengan sangat keras.

Gadis berambut orange itu pun terdiam ia masih menatap ke arah Karma pergi, ia menunduk, tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum manis.

"Sensei ~ kurasa ini semua tidak benar, ini seperti mengintip buku harian seseorang"

"Korosensei, ternyata sensei memiliki hobi seper-"

"baiklah, kita sudahi kelas sampai disini saja! Kurahashi, sensei memiliki tugas khusus untukmu, datanglah ke ruangan sensei sekarang"

Kurahashi membuka pintu yang tak lagi utuh tersebut. Korosensei terlihat sedang membaca majalah, dan meneguk secangkir kopi.

"Ada apa korosensei ?"

"Nah, ini tugas pertama mu sebagai Assassin"

"e-EH?!"

 _kukira sensei memanggilku karena ia tahu kotak itu milikku, syukurlah ia tidak aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini, ini misi sekaligus tugas pertama ku, meskipun aku harus pindah jauh dari sini, itu tidak masalah, hanya saja mungkin aku sedikit aku kembali teringat kata-kata sensei._

 _'Sebuah penelitian ilegal, Sensei memberikanku foto, sebuah benda kecil._

 _'itu adalah chip yang bisa mengatur sel inang, sangat berbahaya apalagi jika si inang tidak dapat mengontrolnya, meskipun dalam beberapa kasus si inang tidak sadar, apalagi sepertinya chip itu belum sempurna'_

 _Korosensei membuka beberapa dokumen, dan menyerahkan sebuah foto padaku._

 _Wanita berambut cokelat pendek tersenyum manis, disampingnya seorang berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' dikeningnya._

 _'yang mana targetnya sensei?'_

 _'nurufufufu ~ itulah yang ingin ku cari tahu, jika kau sudah tahu siapa inangnya, usahakan ambil chip itu, jika tidak bisa...'_

 _sensei terdiam sesaat_

 _'aku tahu mungkin itu akan agak sulit, mengingat kau belum pernah membunuh sebelumnya'_

 _aku terdiam_

 _'ya'_

* * *

Kurahashi sampai di depan sebuah gerbang yang sangat besar.

"Tunggu !" seseorang datang dan menghampirinya.

"apa anda butuh bantuan ?" Orang itu bertanya dengan sopan.

kurahashi tersenyum manis, ia metelakkan barang yang ia bawa dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Nama saya Hinano Kurahashi, saya akan pindah ke Konohagakure hari ini" Kurahashi tersenyum manis

"ah, baiklah, nona" Orang itu pun mempersilakan Kurahashi lewat.

* * *

 **BRAKK**

Di perjalanan seorang wanita berambut cokelat menabraknya, semua barang-barang Kurahashi berserakan di tanah.

"Ah maaf ! aku tidak sengaja!" Gadis itu segera membantu membereskan barang-barangnya.

"sepertinya kau sedang buru-buru, tidak apa-apa ! sebaiknya kau segera kesana !" Mata Kurahashi melebar melihat orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"eh ?! bagaimana kau tahu ?"

Kurahashi tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja, semua orang yang memiliki mata pasti tahu kau sedang terburu-buru! aku tidak apa-apa ! lagipula ini bukan barang yang penting, cepat lanjutkan saja perjalananmu!" Kurahashi mengambil semua barang yang berada di tangan si gadis berambut cokelat.

"maafkan aku! lain kali aku akan membalas kebaikanmu!" wanita berambut cokelat itu berdiri dan menundukkan badannya. Ia pun segera berlari, setelah beberapa waktu , ia kembali dengan terengah-engah.

"namaku Matsuri!" ia pun berlari kembali.

* * *

Kurahashi tersenyum melihat Matsuri pergi.

 _'dia benar-benar gadis yang baik'_

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah pondok tepi hutan, tempatnya benar-benar terletak di sisi desa Konoha. Hari ini cuacanya benar-benar cerah, Kurahashi memutuskan untuk melakukan tur ke sekitar hutan. Ia melihat Kumbang tanduk rusa dan mulai megejarnya, ia tak sadar kemana ia berlari, lalu yah seperti biasa, ia meluncur berguling-guling menuruni bukit.

 **SRAK SRAK SRAK SRAK**

"Tuan ! awas !"

tapi Lelaki itu merespon dengan pasirnya, ia mendirikan sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari pasir.

 **BRUG**

Kurahashi menabrak dinding pasir dengan keras, kakinya berada di atas dan kepalanya berada di bawah.

"Siapa yang mengutusmu ! apa kau kesini untuk- eh bukankah kau gadis tadi !" Matsuri mendekati Kurahashi. Mendengar ini, Gaara memasukkan kembali pasirnya. Matanya melebar melihat Kurahashi, sosoknya benar-benar tak asing, ia mengenalinya.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" Matsuri menghampiri Kurahashi yang masih terbaring di tanah.

"ahaha aku tidak apa-apa" Kurahashi tersenyum , walaupun terlihat jelas wajahnya kesakitan. Ia mulai bangkit dan duduk, rambutnya dipenuhi dengan dedaunan, pakaiannya benar-benar kotor.

"Tanganmu ! tanganmu berdarah ?"

"eh ? tanganku ?" Kurahashi melihat lengannya, cairan kental berwarna merah itu tidak berhenti mengalir dari goresan melintang yang menganga di lengan atasnya.

"Huaa ! sebaiknya kita membawamu ke Rumah Sakit"

"tapi aku baik-baik saja" Kurahashi memandang Matsuri dengan _poker face._

"Jangan keras kepala" Akhirnya Gaara mulai bicara.

Kurahashi tersenyum. "tidak apa-apa tempat tinggalku tak jauh dari sini, aku baru pindah ke kabin yang berada di ... "

Kata-katanya terhenti , ia menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan. lalu menunjuk ke arah ia jatuh .

"sebelah sana.. kurasa" ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Gaara menghela napasnya. "Apa boleh buat, kami akan mengantarmu"

"eh... tapi...aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian"

"k-kami ?" Wajah Matsuri memerah.

"Aku hanyalah pengawalnya, t-tidak ada apapun diantara kami"

"begitukah ? tapi kalian terlihat serasi" Kurahashi menggoda Matsuri, wajahnya semakin memerah.

Mereka sampai di perbatasan hutan dan desa.

"Ah jika sudah sampai sini, aku rasa aku dapat pulang sendiri" Kurahashi pun tersenyum lalu membungkuk.

"tidak ! sebaiknya kita obati lukamu di klinik terdekat !" Matsuri terus memaksanya.

"terima kasih untuk tawarannya" Kurahashi masih tersenyum, lalu berjalan pergi.

"Ahh aku merasa tidak enak padanya"

Gaara hanya memandang ke arah Kurahashi pergi.

"apa kalian saling mengenal ?"

"ah tadi pagi aku tidak sengaja menabraknya"

"begitu ya.."


End file.
